gpiotufandomcom-20200215-history
LYNK Corporation
The LYNK corporation is a secret organization that is devoted to protecting the world, at any cost. History The Founding The LYNK corporation was founded by a group of four individuals sometime in the early 1950s. It was founded on the idea to protect the world from the paranormal. The four founders, Marcus Lucretius Scipio, The Poet, James Clark, and William Ross, each shared the common belief that there were things that the world simply wasn't prepared for, and they banded together to contain them. The four worked together peacefully. Eventually, James made an arrangement with Tides and worked on a device that can supply water indefinitely. Due to this, Forest grew fearful that mankind would grow from this water supply and continue to destroy nature. To prevent this, Forest killed James before the device could be used or replicated, This in turn caused a divide between the remaining three founders. William Ross grew spiteful of the paranormal and founded the Eraser Society, a group bent on eradicating the paranormal. Project Omega In 197X, the Corporation stopped a powerful hurricane that was in reality caused by an entity known as the Patron of Storms. Marcus recruited Doctors Akachi and Caldwell to aid in containing "The Weatherman." The two subsequently joined the Corporation. The discovery of this being opened Marcus's eyes to the reality of higher dimensional beings. Eventually, this will lead him into discovering Gazok. Pre-Stormbreak The Corporation continued to contain dangerous entities and create their own that are beneficial to mankind. The Corporation hired Doctors Nakamuro, Zachary, Matthews, Teeth, and Pan, forming the seven head researchers. The Corporation started the "Bargain Initiative," a way of summoning Gazok and creating world peace. The Corporation also initiated "Project Omen" in order to insure Gazok's summoning, however, the company subsequently lost the subject of the project. The loss of the subject in turn created "Project Bloodhound" so as to relocate the individual. The Corporation also started "Project Memory," which was a potential cure for Alzheimer's among other things. Finally, the company kidnapped Dalton Brooks due to his device capable of traversing the fourth dimension. Brooks's research was used to fuel the "Multiple Horizons" initiative. Stormbreak Stormbreak is the code name of the massive escape of many company projects due to the escape of "The Weatherman." Notable losses from Stormbreak include Projects Bloodhound and Dalton Brooks. The loss of "The Weatherman" resulted in 2006's Hurricane Katrina. The loss of these projects caused the LYNK corporation to "double down" on finishing the crucial "Project Bargain." Post-Stormbreak After the events of Stormbreak, the corporation devoted most of its resources into "Project Bargain." And reclaiming "Project Omen." Numerous attempts to reclaim "Project Omen" were made, however, due to the popularity of the subject, this was made difficult. However, the subject was eventually taken back in to the custody of the Corporation. The reclaiming of the subject caused a Schism, with the head researchers Matthews, Caldwell, and Akachi siding against "Project Bargain" and the other head researchers siding with Marcus. Eventually, Matthews, Caldwell, and Akachi are apprehended and "Project Bargain" is put through completion. However, Gazok betrayed Marcus and sought to wreak havoc in this reality, but was pushed into a stalemate by Graham Pennyloafer. The Fall of LYNK After the end of "Project Bargain" the head Researchers Caldwell, Matthews, and Akachi joined the new GPIOTU. The remaining four researchers created the think tank known as The Idea Factory. Members of LYNK *Marcus Lucretius Scipio: Founder, CEO. Head Researchers *Dr. Akachi: Head of Archival and Magical Containment *Dr. Caldwell: Head of Organic Containment *Dr. Nakamuro: Head of Robotics *Dr. Pan: Head of Botany *Dr. Teeth: Head of Bio-Constructs *Dr. Zachary: Head of "Z-Ward" *Dr. Matthews: Head of Medicine